


伏匪

by Prayer_X



Category: kq
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prayer_X/pseuds/Prayer_X
Summary: 留洋少爷X土匪头子压寨夫人没讨到一不留神反被压文化人斗匪，带劲儿
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	伏匪

00  
京平山下渝门镇的王家大少爷，留洋求学多年好不容易回来，却没在约定的日子进了家门。

01  
“你们就是京平山匪？”王俊凯穿着黑灰格纹西装和手工雕花皮鞋通身气派，面上的表情冷淡而矜贵，桃花眼尾坠着抹不去的精致，只在睫毛遮盖的眼底和微微勾起的唇角泄露一丝轻蔑，问话的嗓音醇郁悦耳，似乎在面见什么贵客一般礼数周到。  
前提是忽略束缚了他手脚的麻绳和架在脖颈边的马刀。  
“哟，没想到咱的名气这么大，这才留洋回来的大少爷都晓得咱们啦？”说话的虬髯大汉原本蹲在王俊凯面前几米远的土包上剔牙，听见这公子哥随随便便就道出了他们的名号，不禁倍感新鲜地朝地上“呸”了一口走过来，“既然王少爷听过咱们，那就好立规矩了。”  
王俊凯闻言冷哼一声，甚是不屑，他略微扬了扬下巴，嘴角的哂笑扩大了几分。  
“想立规矩？至少也得把你们话事的当家人请出来。”  
虬髯大汉见王俊凯说得笃定，倒真有些奇了，但在胡须遮面下依旧凶神恶煞地咧嘴一笑。  
“王少爷年纪轻轻，眼神不算好使啊，当家人可不就在你跟前儿呢。”说着拇指一立，指了指自己。  
“你？”王俊凯偏头嗤笑一声，在对方被这股讽刺激怒的表情里不慌不忙补充，“笑话。”  
那大汉似乎终于忍也不住，怒气冲冲从腰上捞起一把榔头，要敲一敲这不知天高地厚的公子哥膝盖，好让人跪下尝尝为出言不逊付出代价的滋味。  
“胡老六。”榔头都举起来了，大汉的动作却被身后这一声不高不低的嗓音止住。  
那声音低沉婉转，很是磁性，微微拖长的尾音带着股慵懒的气息，调子虽不似厉声呵斥那样叫人头皮一紧，却仍旧是不容忤逆的沉静。王俊凯顺着这声音抬眼望去，原先还目中无人行事乖张的山匪们自觉辟开中路，分站在两侧，一个散漫的身影自人群后方缓缓走来。  
易烊千玺依旧穿着他那身盘扣对襟的马褂，袖口翻起纯白的一截，脚上踏着软布鞋落地无声，脖子上的佛珠串随着走动轻晃，盘在手里的核桃衬得修长指节更显玉色。青年穿一身老旧，反而显得气质文质彬彬起来，就连那张棱角分明的脸也是一副山清水秀的如画颜色，怎么也不像是个山寨匪徒的模样。  
王俊凯饶有兴味地挑了挑眉，被劫持的坏心情稍稍明媚了起来。  
“手下人不知轻重，王少爷莫见怪。”易烊千玺走近王俊凯面前，露出一个不达眼底的浅笑，吐出的句子相当客气，只是语气明明白白告诉对方，他就是在装模作样用读书人的虚礼恶心人。一手拨弄开抵着大少爷脖子的刀刃，易烊千玺微微凑近了些，上挑的凤眼里一对儿琥珀色的瞳仁锋芒聚敛，“王少爷见多识广，可别嫌弃咱们寨子的规矩寒碜。”  
“那要看这规矩怎么个立法了。”王俊凯朝易烊千玺的侧脸吹了口气，轻笑一声，“阁下不如先自报家门，我总得知道是在跟什么人谈规矩。”  
易烊千玺被王俊凯轻佻的举动调戏也不见恼，直起身子又摆弄了几下核桃，不经意一瞥见着了王俊凯随手插在胸袋里的细边眼镜，干脆上手抽了出来。  
“江湖浪荡，名讳无甚所谓，王少爷是聪明人，只管叫一声易五爷便好。”说着，眼镜已经架上挺俊的鼻梁，为易烊千玺那张本就俊朗的面容平添了一分儒雅。  
易烊千玺背过身往回走，身后的一众山匪便推搡着王俊凯跟上。  
“仔细着点，王少爷细皮嫩肉，伤着了可就不值钱了。”易烊千玺带着调笑的话语悠然传来，五大三粗的汉子们只好放轻了力道，任王俊凯自己步履平稳地踏足山寨。

02  
王俊凯被押进山寨最深处的一间土房里，一路上竟见到这寨子里不少老少妇孺，晒衣煮饭，虽然拮据但笑脸常在，意料之外的生活气息浓重。  
被捆在梁柱上时落在身上的力道不轻，且西装上被蹭了灰，王俊凯微不可查地蹙着眉。  
“你们易五爷呢？”  
“五爷忙着呢，没空照应人质，老实待着。”胡老六恶声恶气哼了一声，拍上门板出去了。  
王俊凯瞪了两眼震落的飞灰，难耐地挣了挣绑在手腕上的绳索，尽可能舒服地靠在梁柱上。没一会儿过去，房门便再一次被打开了，走进来的是一个精瘦的年轻人，眼神透着股子不符年龄的老辣精明，见着王俊凯被五花大绑的模样嘴角裂开一抹邪笑。  
“听说老幺绑了个斯文俊秀的公子哥儿，我看着不像啊。”来人大大咧咧坐在四脚长凳上翘起了二郎腿，眯着眼睛打量王俊凯，“这眼神儿，分明狼性得很。”  
“哦？我也没想到大名鼎鼎的京平山匪自称江湖义士，却个个都不会先自报家门。”王俊凯迎着对方目光挑衅地笑道，丝毫不见畏怯。  
“得，差点坏了名声，小兄弟有个性。”这人似乎相当中意王俊凯此刻的表现，站起来利落地一抱拳，“张一山，在这寨子里行三，多少也是个管事的。”  
“张三爷。”王俊凯点点头，“你们易小五爷绑我来，莫不是等他几个哥哥轮番来探我口风的？”  
“嘿，那倒也不是，哥几个山高路远行侠仗义，如今守着寨子的就我跟老幺，所以他绑了什么人回来，我确实得门儿清。”张一山一乐呵，上前拍了拍王俊凯肩膀，“得嘞，人我也见了，怎么处置是老幺的事，我也就甭操心了。”说罢，大摇大摆晃出了门。  
等易烊千玺亲自来的时候，天色已近傍晚，山上不比山下，早早就八面灌风暮色四合，阳光斜斜拐了个弯，绕过了土房这丁点儿方寸地，王俊凯禁不住打了个寒战。  
“冷？”易烊千玺把端着的簸箩搁在桌上，点燃了只剩半截的蜡烛。  
“……”王俊凯不答，只默不作声盯着易烊千玺浅淡的眸色，不知对方作何主意。  
“嗤，死要面子活受罪。”易烊千玺嗤笑一声，走过去手指灵巧地给人松了绑，拎着成摞的绳子扔在桌角，他一边坐下一边伸手掀开簸箩上的麻布，露出几个黄橙橙的玉米饽饽，头也不抬地招呼，“过来吃饭。”  
王俊凯攥着手腕活动筋骨，站在原地没动，似乎在思索现在的情形利弊。  
“放心，我们不稀罕那些个下毒的腌臜事。”易烊千玺敲敲桌板，也没见多不耐烦，只是又摸出那不离身的核桃盘了起来。  
“你就这么解了绳子，不怕我突然发难？”王俊凯这才端正地坐下，姿态优雅得像是准备在高档餐厅吃西洋菜。  
“哦？那你尽管来。”易烊千玺似笑非笑，原本垂在桌下的另一只手“啪”一声在桌面上拍了一杆盒子炮出来，威胁的意味不言而喻。  
王俊凯这才捏起块玉米饽饽咬了一口，倒不是怕了易烊千玺那杆枪，而是一路马车颠簸又遭遇绑架，确确实实饿得厉害。易烊千玺颇为讶异地看着王俊凯斯文的吃相，觉得对方一个锦衣玉食惯了的富家子弟吃起五谷杂粮来居然也有些津津有味的意思。  
“看不出来王少爷竟不像寻常纨绔那样受不得苦，果真人不可貌相。”  
“彼此彼此，易五爷不也长了一副朗月清风的容貌，却在行这些绑架勒索的勾当吗？”王俊凯怡然自得，几块饽饽下肚显然恢复了些元气，朗声回敬。  
“我不否认你嘴里的恶行。”易烊千玺依旧笑得淡雅无波，眼神透彻的更像是个文人，却字字铿锵，“但我们也讲江湖道义，打家劫舍不做，杀人放火不做，即使绑了票，只要赎金到手，必定将人原样奉还，须发不损。”  
“怎么，说得这般大义凛然，你们还是劫富济贫的义匪不成？”王俊凯瞧着易烊千玺说得云淡风轻逍遥恣意，再联想这一寨子的老弱病残，几乎已经确定这群匪徒在接济那些流离之人。可他到底也是经历了这场无妄之灾，不刺上两句可泄不了他心里的火。  
“往自己脸上贴金无甚用途，‘义’字我们当得起，其他的，身外之物罢了。”易烊千玺再不多说，从门外扯了一床遍布补丁的被褥丢给王俊凯，“王少爷长途跋涉乏得厉害，早些歇了吧。”旋即出门落锁，半点脚步声也听不见地离开了。  
屋里的王俊凯抱着带有霉味的被褥哭笑不得，一个绑匪对着人质关照长途跋涉趁早休息，还有比这更荒唐的事吗。

03  
第二日一早，王俊凯在听见锁扣轻响的瞬间就清醒了，戒备地靠墙坐着看向来人。易烊千玺肩上搭着布巾手里端着脸盆跨过门槛，见他这样不禁一笑，露出两个浅浅淡淡的梨涡，映着身后晨光万丈倒让王俊凯差点看痴。  
“王少爷，醒神了。”易烊千玺把脸盆在桌上一磕，扯下布巾甩在王俊凯怀里提醒。  
“我很好奇。”王俊凯整理好心神，把布巾堆在一边掬了捧水扑在脸上，声音有些含混，“你们这里对人质都这么周到吗？吃饭洗脸都有当家的伺候。”  
“呵。”易烊千玺轻笑出声，坐在一边好心情地把布巾递过去，“非也，不过是因为王少爷长得好，特别优待。”  
正在擦脸的王俊凯闻言挑眉，不动声色地隔着布巾缝隙直直看向笑得张扬之人，掩藏在布巾之后的嘴角闪出一个意味深长的笑容来，虎牙堪堪冒了尖。  
“那还真是——”王俊凯扯了扯衬衫衣领，解开的扣子露出一截料峭锁骨，眸色深沉地盯住易烊千玺小巧的唇珠，近乎渴望地舔了舔牙尖，开口尽是狂妄，“不胜荣幸。”  
易烊千玺被这目光看得心惊，连忙避开那种近乎实质的灼热感。从怀中掏出一叠信纸和钢笔从桌上推过，不再直视王俊凯摄人心魄的桃花眼。  
“就请王少爷自拟家书，寻个合适的时候钱货两清吧。”易烊千玺抿一抿唇角，稳声说道。  
被说成货物的王俊凯不想计较，倒是对那钢笔起了兴趣，擦干手掌遗留的水渍，将黑金的钢笔拿在手里把玩了好一会。  
“这倒是个品质不错的物件，也是先前哪批‘货’留下的？”王俊凯原话回讽，也真的好奇，他原以为以易烊千玺这通身的怀古气，总该拿来的是狼毫砚台才对。  
“管这么宽泛作甚，这等洋玩意儿不是更得受教西洋的王少爷青睐吗？”易烊千玺不准备老实回答，只催促王俊凯快些落笔，待王家大宅辨清自家少主人的字迹，自然会备好纹银布匹拱手奉上。  
“好，你要什么，要多少，只要王家给得起，绝不吝啬。”王俊凯神采倨傲，落笔行文尽显狂气，丝毫不觉得是在讨要救命赎金，而是捐赠善款一般乐见其成。  
“王少爷好大的口气。”易烊千玺危险地眯起眼睛，心里盘算王俊凯这样的态度是否有诈。  
“怎么？是觉得我做不到？”王俊凯居高临下看向坐着的人，愈加愉悦了起来，干脆伏低了身子靠近易烊千玺的颈侧，耳语似的继续说着，“还是易五爷临到关头，反而不敢开口要了？”  
“王俊凯！”易烊千玺神经一跳，压低声音威胁着叫道，继而侧头直直盯着那双近在咫尺的桃花眼，似乎在盈盈流光中看见了一团灼热的火，火里的自己清晰可见，“你若是继续出言不逊，就别怪我撕票了。”  
“哦？昨天不是还言之凿凿不取人命吗，怎的才过了一晚上就变卦了？”王俊凯被人胁迫了性命也混不在意，反而得寸进尺地捏起易烊千玺一小撮漆黑的发丝缠绕了起来，一点一点把酥麻的痒意顺着头皮渡给面容冷峻的人。  
易烊千玺眼神一凛，一把抓住了王俊凯作乱的手腕，望着王俊凯好整以暇的表情也扯出一个近乎邪魅的笑容，骨节分明的手指捏了捏手里劲瘦的腕子，琥珀眼里深不见底。  
“既然王少爷这般大方，那易某人也不便客气，不如——”小巧的舌尖舔过唇珠，皓白的牙齿一闪而过，易烊千玺终于释放了一丝惑人心神的气势，暗哑的声音流泻而出，“我就要了你这个人如何……唔！”  
易烊千玺未说完的那句压寨夫人云云被王俊凯突如其来的攻势打断，胆大包天的富家少爷看不得山寨当家这张刚正又魅惑的脸，在他看来那些威胁挑衅都不过虚张声势罢了，于他而言与勾引无异，与其继续废话，不如直接吻个痛快。  
王俊凯不仅用了力气压制，而且极富技巧，易烊千玺被他桎梏在怀里被迫仰头接受这个有些凶悍的吻，噬咬一般藏着血腥气，唾液交缠发出的声响着实有些破坏这个清晨的静谧。易烊千玺何时被这样欺辱过，心中郁结又眼角通红地挣脱了王俊凯的掣肘，伸手直取咽喉，拳拳带风招招狠厉。更让他恼火的是，王俊凯并不似看上去那般弱不禁风，而是以相当敏捷凌厉的身手阻挡了每一次直冲要害而来的攻击，一边拆招一边不知死活地出言调戏。  
“易五爷性子烈，在下十分倾慕，方才见你要我这个人，也算两情相悦，不如以身相许？”  
易烊千玺神情冷冽，咬紧牙关抬腿一扫，脸盆桌椅被彻底掀翻，二人在窄小的土房里大肆过招，虽是肉搏却因为易烊千玺誓要报复一般的气场生生打出了刀光剑影的杀气。  
“嘿哟干什么呐，大早晨活动筋骨呢？”正在二人打得不可开交之时，张一山叼着个烧饼推开了门，斜倚着门框看好戏。  
易烊千玺气喘吁吁地停了手，脸色十分难看，这下不止眼角，连面颊上都泛起了丝丝莹润的红。他瞥了一眼气定神闲整理着衣衫，仍旧显得优雅不凡的王俊凯，只觉内心气血翻涌，重重冷哼一声甩门离开。  
张一山闪身躲过闹脾气的幺弟，啧啧称奇，朝站在里头的王俊凯竖起了大拇指。  
“能让我们老幺失态成这样，是个人物。”  
“过奖过奖。”王俊凯抬手用指腹抹了一把嘴唇，回味刚刚那个堪说荡气回肠的亲吻，心安理得接受了夸奖，转而捡起纸笔行云流水写了封家书，长臂一伸递给张一山，“易五爷走得匆忙，家书就委托给三爷了。”  
张一山接过来粗粗浏览，虽然大字不识几个，但那些个大破天的数字还是认得的，于是难免有些惊奇，烧饼也顾不得接着咬。  
“不愧是王少爷的身价，手笔够大。”张一山抖抖那张价值无数的薄纸，叹然道。  
“三爷谬赞，我一条命还值不得这么多，剩下的……”王俊凯在张一山难得怔愣的神色里蓦地笑开，神情竟是前所未有的温柔，“权当聘礼了。”

04  
金银玉石布匹器具都需要准备，加之字里行间藏匿的暗语安排，因而王俊凯也知道家里不会那么快派人来接他，倒也悠闲自在地窝在那小土房里不吵不闹。只是一连三天不见易烊千玺，多少觉得有些无聊。正当他百无聊赖揪着西装袖子上被那场打斗挂出来的线头时，外头的大院里突然人声熙攘了起来。  
王俊凯走到窗边张望，见着几个老妇抱着孩子哭喊，周边横着好些张草席，躺满了本该身强力壮的青壮年。他目光逡巡一圈，大体摸清楚了状况，连声呼喊了几下，好半晌才见胡老六面色不善地走过来。  
“干什么？”胡老六语气凶煞，臭着脸懒得看王俊凯又哪里欠伺候了。  
“你们寨子是不是有人染了疫病？”王俊凯不理会胡老六绝非友善的态度，相当严肃地沉着脸问道。  
于是等他再一次被绑着手拽出屋子时，才终于又见到了易烊千玺。  
京平寨声名叱咤的五当家同几天前比并没什么显著变化，只不过神情冷淡了些，没再像之前那样时常露出些生动的狡黠来，想必还是在对先前王俊凯的轻浮举动耿耿于怀。眼下寨子又有这么多人出现了疫病的症状，紧锁的眉头就更加让他显得肃穆疏离起来。  
“你说你有办法？”易烊千玺虽然还没消火，但人命大意不得，只好耐着性子问王俊凯。  
“这病霸道，拖延不得，用西药会快一些，还得找个好大夫照应着。”王俊凯知道对方焦虑，便也直言不讳，绝不拖泥带水，“我可以再写一封家书，叫王家准备几箱药物，随王家专用的大夫一起送上山。”  
易烊千玺没有看王俊凯，他需要时间思考要不要接受对方的好意，但现状不允许他沉默太久，因而不过几个弹指的功夫，他就轻轻点了点头。  
“谢谢。”  
听着那声低沉的道谢，王俊凯知道自己找对了切入口，易烊千玺在乎这个寨子里的人，那他就成全他的大义。  
患病的人很快被妥善安置，隔离在尚且健康的人群之外。王俊凯看了眼准备离开的易烊千玺，未经琢磨就脱口而出一声叫喊。  
“千玺！”  
易烊千玺果然停住了脚步，周遭未走的人群也满含诧异地望着王俊凯，仿佛他突然变成了什么洪水猛兽的异类，王俊凯略一思索便知道缘由何在，只怕这寨子上下敬易烊千玺一声五爷，许是很久未曾有人敢直呼他的名讳了。  
易烊千玺没有当着众人的面刨根问底的习惯，只问他又有什么事。  
“我想洗澡，上山几天都快臭了。”王俊凯笑得虎牙昭昭恣意妄为，接着又极为真诚建议着，“我觉得你也最好洗一洗，即使没直接接触病源，总归小心点安全。”  
易烊千玺没说话，倒是一边的胡老六哼哼一声，嘲讽他少爷脾气，不仅装模作样还娘们唧唧的爱干净，被易烊千玺一个眼神制止。  
“让他到我房里。”说完，易烊千玺甩了甩袖子，当先走了。  
倒不是他不在意王俊凯愈加放肆的所作所为，而是这么大个寨子多是大老爷们，洗澡冲凉要么在后山瀑布要么用水桶兜头冲下，偌大个山寨除了妇女房间，也就他这个活得相对不那么粗糙的五当家房里有浴桶了。  
毕竟，让王俊凯赤条条一身混在乌七八糟的山匪里冲凉，光是想一想就觉得别扭。  
易烊千玺房里不似想象中那么素净，稀奇古怪的金属器具摆了满架，床榻前那张毛色鲜亮的虎皮更是惹眼，倒真有些山匪气质。王俊凯泡在浴桶里左右打量了一圈，相当惬意地抹了把脸，顺势将沾湿的额发捋上头顶，露出一双英气的眉毛，接着看向张开双臂靠在太师椅上的人，桃花眼里波光潋滟。  
“虽然我不介意被你看着洗澡，但更希望你能进来一起洗。”  
易烊千玺指尖挂着佛珠，难得没有来回盘弄，整个人懒洋洋地靠在身后的兽皮上，衬得他散漫而柔软，可眼神又偏偏带了些探究和戒备。他没有再一次被王俊凯的轻佻激怒，只挑着重点的问题开口。  
“怎么知道我名字的？”  
“你告诉我的啊。”王俊凯不以为意，轻飘飘说道。见易烊千玺一言不发地蹙着眉，才好心情地解释着，“你拿给我的钢笔，我在留洋时见过类似的款式，笔帽的里侧会刻有落款。稍加注意就能发现”说着，他颇为得意地看过去，舔着虎牙赞叹，“易烊千玺，好名字。”  
“……”易烊千玺只得接受这个说法，也不想被绕进王俊凯的步调里，便接着询问，“为什么帮寨里的人，或者说，为什么帮我？”  
“为什么你还不知道么？”王俊凯笑嘻嘻反问，这会倒比易烊千玺还像个赖皮的匪徒，“因为看上你了呗。”  
易烊千玺呼吸一滞，深觉不能和这种没脸没皮的无赖理论，又实在憋闷的厉害。  
“我当西洋学问有多高尚，未成想教出来的都是你这样的浪荡之徒。”  
“非也。”王俊凯背靠着木桶边沿轻笑一声，用一种极为正直的口吻辩驳，“西方人讲究勇敢追求想要的情爱，不过是不被拘束的向往罢了，生性自由山间的易五爷不会不懂吧？”  
“哼，油嘴滑舌。”易烊千玺不惜甩开心爱的珠串，从太师椅上起身欲走。  
还未进一步动作，随着“哗啦”轻响的水声，易烊千玺身后贴上来一副潮湿温热的身躯。王俊凯带着浓烈且富有攻击意味的雄性气息席卷了易烊千玺周遭的空气。被圈住的人没想到经历了上一次的对峙之后对方还敢这么放肆，回身就要再来一招切喉。  
“无耻！”  
王俊凯当然不会遂他的意，脚下一绊带着易烊千玺倒向了身后的虎皮地毯。王俊凯手里拎着一坛不知何时到了手里的烈酒，劈头盖脸浇了下来，浓郁的酒香霎时间盈满整个空间，易烊千玺锋利的面部轮廓被酒水沾湿，莹亮的液体顺着面颊流落，辗转出诱人的色彩。  
“美酒佳人，合该助兴。”嗓音里的缠绵透过四肢百骸游走，激得两人双双眉目通红。  
“王俊凯！”那人沙哑着嗓子低吼，自然只能引起身上人更为强烈的征服欲。  
易烊千玺身为一寨当家固然身手不凡，可王俊凯毕竟也在洋人的世界里侵淫了许久的格斗技巧，是以对付眼下的状况还算轻巧。易烊千玺白皙的面容在脑后黑黄的虎皮映衬下具有别样的吸引力，王俊凯将对方的两只手腕死死按在两侧，凑近那双明亮的琥珀眼吻上浓密的眼睫，一步步滑向英挺的鼻梁和饱满的嘴唇，吮吸仍未干涸的酒香，几乎醉死其中。  
“你问了我好些问题，是不是也该满足一下我的好奇心？”王俊凯似乎从来没有把自己摆在一个被绑架的人质身份上，这会将绑匪压在身下，品着酒，更是品着人，张扬而不可一世，“谈吐不凡，喜好风雅，从哪里看都不似山野凡俗，还有那支钢笔的来历，你究竟是什么人？”  
“怎么？王少爷觉得山匪们就只能蓬头垢面举止粗鄙才算合理？原来这双眼里桃花泛滥，藏得也是势利虚伪罢了！”易烊千玺不再挣动，琥珀色里满是嘲讽。  
“你何必这般针锋相对。”王俊凯皱眉，到底是好脾气地把额头抵上身下人肩窝，闷声开口，“我只是想更了解你，也真心实意想带你走，你在乎这里的人，我可以帮你，大夫和药品都已经在路上了，还不够证明些什么吗？”  
“带我走？”易烊千玺哂笑着重复，“凭什么呢？哦，也对，你都这样说了，凭的当然是我京平寨上上下下十几条人命了。”  
“千玺。”听他这样说，王俊凯不禁放缓了语调，想采取柔和些的路子。可腰间坚硬的触感却让他暂停了动作，低头看去，易烊千玺手里的枪口死死抵住自己，可那握枪的手却在轻颤。于是王俊凯更加伏低了身子，磨蹭着易烊千玺凉薄的体温，蒸腾而起的热气环绕了两个人，他伸出舌头轻舔那人耳廓，势在必得般沉吟着说道，“我不会停下来，要是真的想阻止我，开枪便是。”  
易烊千玺瞳孔倏地一缩，感受着王俊凯灼热的呼吸喷洒在颈侧，随之轻微战栗起来，浑身像有无数细细密密的虫蚁爬过，钻心的痒，难耐的热。  
罢了，若真是看不懂这人桃花眼里透骨的认真，又怎会任他胡作非为，再多的言不由衷，也不过是借口。  
王俊凯的指尖在易烊千玺躯体上四处游走点火，终是感到抵着自己的枪口颓然落下。手指顺着那叫人欲罢不能的脊背滑下，逐渐探入隐秘地带的同时，在身下人耳边满赋深情落下言语。  
“我是真心待你。”  
而易烊千玺，则在愈发粗重滚烫的呼吸间，放纵自己闭上双眼，溺毙在欲海里。

05  
待天光大亮时，易烊千玺仍旧沉沉睡着，安静的面容不设防备，无知无觉的美好，被临时卷来做被子的虎皮下，斑斑点点的红痕布满整个身躯，一看便知昨夜是怎样的风月无边。  
王俊凯先是套上了自己的西裤衬衫，又披上了件易烊千玺的黑色外褂，才小心翼翼替还睡着的人套上柔软的衣料，最后裹上自己的西装外套，一个使力便轻松横抱在臂弯里。  
走出房门的时候，大院里当当正正停了几辆马车，装满药品的木箱已经卸下，大夫也忙碌在病者的草席前。张一山和胡老六就守在房门之外不远的地方。见他抱着人出来，易烊千玺还是那样一副被蹂躏惨了的样子，胡老六提起袖子就想往这边冲，他身边的张一山抱臂不语，抬脚踩在砖墙上拦住了红眼的汉子，自己走到了王俊凯面前。  
“你猜的没错，幺儿不是生来就该在这露天牧野的地界的。”张一山收敛了一身匪气，正像一个担心弟弟的兄长那样温暖，“他原是个跟你一样出身极好的少爷，三岁那年全家遭了夺命的劫匪，被我们兄弟救回来的就他一个，留在身上的也就这支钢笔了。”说着，张一山掏出那支钢笔插进了盖在易烊千玺身上的西装口袋里，他盯着幺弟的睡颜，嗓音里有种叹息，“虽然也是匪，但我们自认没把他带歪，我也知道凭你的本事，想走绝非难事，留在这无非是因为我这个弟弟。如今你能真心待他，挺好。京平寨的人有恩必报，你做的这一切——”张一山看向大院里的情景，再一次对王俊凯抱拳，“多谢了。”  
王俊凯认认真真听完张一山这一席话，端端正正接受了他的道谢，随后才以一种轻松的神态摇了摇头。  
“其实三哥你不必这么拘礼。”王俊凯从善如流改了称呼，温润一笑，“我早就说了，这些个，都是聘礼。”说完，紧了紧怀里的人，朝马车走去。  
“王少爷。”  
身后传来张一山痞里痞气拖长的调子，王俊凯顿住，微微侧头表示洗耳恭听。  
“虽然我们把幺儿交给你了，但若是他受了什么委屈，京平寨弟兄除了有恩必报这四个字，还睚眦必报！”张一山浑身的匪气又回来了，邪邪笑着缓声警告。  
“呵。”王俊凯略一低头，笑吟吟高声应道，“三哥放心，我记下了。”

06  
待易烊千玺在王府王大少爷的卧房里醒来时，尚未清醒的神志率先接收的信息便是被自家哥哥卖了的事实，且他现在腰酸腿痛分外不爽快，罪魁祸首还不知所踪。  
直到王俊凯带着老大夫进门查看时，老人家走近床前惊喜的一声感叹迎头砸来。  
“少爷莫急，少奶奶醒了！”  
土匪窝子里头横行霸道都没丢了矜持的易五爷，终是一口气没憋住破口大骂了起来。  
“少你奶奶个腿儿！”

END.


End file.
